Awestruck
by Reckless 0ne
Summary: In the middle of the beautiful Elven forest stood a Prince of Elves; many surrounded him. The High Queen stood to his left, her face alight with happiness as her only son stood forward for his first coronation, the Ambassador Coronation that marked him as a server of his people. His people stood around him. The new blue egg at his hip, he would now serve his people forever. AU
1. Chapter 1

**The Inheritance Cycle is my favorite series by far, Percy Jackson is sorta ify — I guess — so I'm doing this crossover.**

 **Have fun reading, it was fun to write!**

 **BTW: For the Ancient Language, there is a glossary at the bottom in alphabetical order**

 **Chapter 1: The Prince**

As Kalilik's sun yellow dragon dived down from the sky into a lake, Perseus couldn't help comparing it to a miniature sun diving from the heavens and into the glittering pond of diamonds. His own mother's green dragon matched Arvayt's beauty, yet the slimmer dragon's scales and form always seemed brighter somehow and more graceful, perhaps it was because Arvàyt was a female, the second of the two in existence.

In the millisecond that it took Arvàyt to dive Perseus had thought these thoughts, and as tiny crystals filled the sky, crouched behind a berrybush Perseus reached up his hand to feel the tiny droplets. Amazing, they adhered to his skin like sap. _Adurna_ , he cried in his mind and they formed into one, bigger water sphere.

Holding it craftily, he waited until Kalilik's head popped out from under the cool lake. The lake rippled ever so slightly, the top of Kalilik's brown hair could be seen.

Perseus knew it slightly before it happened.

With a battle cry, Kalilik erupted from the water, spinning on a created whirlpool in the water. Her golden Rider's blade was out of its' sheath and shining like a morning star. Behind her, Arvàyt jumped out of the water to rest beneath a Rwerood Tree, craftily waiting for her Heart-bonded incase things got carried away.

With his left hand Perseus unsheathed his own weapon, masterfully crafted by Rhunön before she died, but all the while clutched his water sphere.

With his own savage battle cry he jumped up, leaping ten feet in the air, and came down to Kalilik's left. With a silent spell he landed gracefully on the water.

Kalilik's long brown hair was flying in the air; highlighted by the sun it looked golden. Perseus threw his sphere, catching Kalilik in her arm. She winced, Perseus knew the feeling; Queen Arya had trained him brutally.

He switched his sword to his right hand. With both sides now even, the two started to swordfight. Perseus slashed at Kallik, who nimbly dodged for a dwarf. Kalilik spun on her dodge, rotating the sword back, which Perseus barely jumped back in time. Kalilik advanced again, striking at Perseus's head, then torso; he blocked both with a graceful parry.

With Kalilik on the offense, Perseus let her tire herself out, swinging her sword but not hitting. "Fight back." She growled and pushed back her damp hair.

"If your opponent's not fighting, why should you?" Perseus replied, somersaulting under Kalilik's next blow. The next slash was a good one; Perseus could do only one thing in a confident manor, anything else would have been guesswork that he might not have been able to pull off.

He reached up with his bronze sword and caught Kalilik's sword on the crossgaurd and twisted, Kalilik's sword fell to the ground, but while doing so; he opened up his left flank for attack.

In a blink of a human eye, Kalilik had drawn her last resort weapon, a foot long silver dagger forged by dwarves at over five thousand degrees. Perseus's sword was pressed against Kalilik's throat while her dagger against his chest.

Perseus knew that in the heart of a great battle, it would take less time for him to decapitate her, than for her to cut out his heart, but instead of saying that he fluidly sheathed his sword and said in the dwarves tongue, "You have improved tremendously, how'd you do it in such a short period?"

"Master is amazing, Sarágrithf and I spar for three hours each morning after I run what Master says is about a fifth of a bound." Kalilik proudly stated. "Sarágrithf runs a whole bound, curse his Urgal endurance!"

Perseus whistled a bluebird's tune and slowly turned around with his arms high in the air. The bluebirds sang back to him, and a light smile was plastered on his face. "Sarágrithf? The Urgal rider?"

"Aye, his horns reach barely over five inches, yet he struts around like a clan Chief." Kalilik smiled, "I knew you'd attack me."

"And how is that, Kalilik-vär?"

"When Arvàyt first hatched for me, and I came to Ellesméra to study, the Queen always had us spar. Seeing as this is the first time I've been able to return from Ahryrën , I guessed you'd be the first to come find me. I daresay we'd become slight friends in that time. You even talked to me, though when introduced to my Pado and Mati you acted stiff like a statue."

"Aye, but you guessed right, Shur'tugal. It is an honor to meet you." Perseus said, touching two finger of his hand out from his lips to her, "Atra esterní ono thelduin."

"Don't be daft, Perseus Korrikadu, you know very well a Elven Prince outranks an Apprenticed Rider."

"And don't you forget it," Perseus teased.

"Perseus," Kalilik's voice suddenly turned nervous, "Can I show you something, it is of great importance… My Master would punish me severely if he knew, you cannot tell anyone." She left the threat hanging in the silence that refused to be broken by either of them.

Perseus nodded, a sharp movement that Kalilik almost missed, "I will withhold my tongue." He told her in the Ancient Language.

Kalilik relaxed, and gestured towards Arvàyt, "Come."

Perseus followed her through the grass, feeling the harsh edges of the plant they called, 'Trusíh,' that was as useless as ugly to the eye. Except for Perseus himself, he found the plant exotic; able to withstand tons of pressure it showed to him reliability.

Stopping next to Arvàyt, Kalilik opened the middle saddlebag, and protectively covering the object wrapped in linen with her body, began to slowly unwrap it.

Perseus let no surprise web his face, nor allowed a noise of amazement come from his being, but that said, he was astonished. Beautiful, delicate, intricate was the dragon egg in front of him; a perfect mixture of pure green and sapphire blue, sea blue was the color Perseus decided.

"Naina," he whispered, and willed the light orb closer to the egg. He noted the plating of the egg, how each 'scale' as he called it, over lapped the next, creating a mail stronger than the best Master-Smith. "Gedwëy, this is beautiful Kalilik- _fricai_!"

Kalilik had a smile upon her face, "I had thought you might like it. It is almost sacred to my Master, his Saphira, my Ebrithil's first-egg. It is for your mother…and Fírnen-elda, the sire."

"May I take it to her?" He couldn't tear his eyes off the intricate patterns of the shell; reminding him of memories he'd seen…memories of the sea, and beyond.

Kalilik looked reproachful, "If anyone other that I give Arya Dröttning the egg, my Master will know. His spellwork is beyond my understanding."

Perseus was disappointed, but spoke without a trace of it, "That's okay…" He ungloved his hand, and without thinking placed his hand upon the egg. The sharp edges held at his fingers, but he felt something warm inside — something that was alive, something that wanted to thrive. Feeling fey, he opened his mind to the baby dragon inside. It slumbered on, but on contact with Perseus's mind its sleep was broken momentarily.

 _Draumr, little one, dream to the stars, have faith of another day._

It nestled back into its sleep, letting a little sound out that only Perseus heard. He opened his eyes to see Kalilik staring at him. "It's female," he told her, smiling slightly.

"Yes… You seem taken with her, no?" She asked, grinning at him.

"Of course, she is magnificent… I am honored thus far." Perseus had never wanted anything, being an elf of Ellesméra, yet his heart was yearning for this tiny sea blue dragon. His burning passion was greater than the clouds that tore at the horizon; the clouds that threatened to break free and reign havoc upon Alagaësia. Or maybe not, maybe the clouds of war were unstoppable — maybe magic could be defeated for the rest of forever.

* * *

The both looked up as a wooden horn suddenly bellowed its call. Several ducks and waterfowl lifted off into the sky and flew away from the great city.

Perseus started running towards his home, Kalilik at his tail.

"W–What does…does that horn mean?" Kalilik gasped for air; neither having completed her transformation to make her more elven nor been naturally up to the stature of the exercise hungry dwarves that could run day and night.

Perseus didn't even look back at her, as he galloped gracefully through the grass and dodged trees as they came. "It is a rarely used alarm, possibly war is among us, or there is urgent news from the mortal queen Nasuada. I have no recollection of why they would call it now… perhaps an important feast is beginning?"

Perseus couldn't see Kalilik's face, but he was pretty sure she was staring at him. "This is your Kingdom, correct?"

"Of course," he replied, but then spoke angrily, "That does not mean I am informed about all things, the Queen tells no one of her plans."

"Calm yourself, Perseus, for one so wise you act too young, I am your senior by at least twenty years. Let me help you."

"Of course, wise one," Perseus murmured, his face like stone. "Excuse me, if there is danger I will need to lead my people. Farewell for now, Kalilik-vär" He ran faster, and soon Kalilik was far behind him, but a speck of dust.

He made his strides longer, getting close he thanked and passed Gilderien the Wise, one of his friends. He raced into his home city, causing many to stare at him, yet he ignored them and continued on his way. Contacting his mother with a flick of his mind, he found her at Tialdarí Hall, the home of his ancestors.

"Arya Dröttning! Mother! Why have you called?" Perseus asked his mother.

"Calm, my son, you will be Könungr when it is my time to pass, you must learn patience, and to trust in your kind…" Arya said, "I ordered the horn to be blown for multiple reasons. I have heard from the great Argetlam! He has told me that the next rider is to be elven; he has dispatched the dwarf Kalilik to await this hatching, and to return after the Great Races Celebration. This egg is very special to us, to Fírnen and I, it is his, he is the sire and Saphira is the dam."

He knew what the Great Races Celebration was, the annual games that tested all the races against each other. It was to keep blood feuds at bay; Argetlam had made it a festivity, a way for the Urgals to keep the promised peace.

Perseus had competed in the past four Krolíkia Dti Völdir's, placing under the 500 mark. Every year his mother won, an amazing achievement, Arya truly was the best.

"Yes mother… I met Kalilik at the Wvërda Twakí, I departed when the Yestv Horn was blown, though, she should have entered by now, Mother." He suddenly understood how foolish is had been to leave Kalilik, she was more important than he'd given her credit for.

"Aye, I have arranged a golden tent to be build, for the elves to walk by and to find their fate. I would like for you to help as well, later, with guarding the egg, it is nay short of a prestigious honor." Arya told him.

"What was the other reason for blowing the horn, Mother?" Perseus couldn't help asking.

Arya smiled mischievously, "My son, is it your place to know my decisions? Yours to know the schemes I am planning? No, I will see you later, Perseus. Atra du evarínya ono varda, Perseus-vodhr."

"Ono," he told her, an abbreviated form of 'you as well.'

He wanted to drag his feet leaving the hall, but Arya would scold him and remind him of his future, that he would be the elven king one day. He sighed, "Barzûl," he cursed.

"I do hoped that wasn't aimed at me," Kalilik was suddenly behind him, looking devilish and tired, yet full of an underlying spark.

"Nay…" Perseus could feel his calm slipping.

"Be strong, Perseus Korrikâdu, I am sure you have a part in this," Kalilik walked off to discuss with Arya.

"Zar'roc!" He cursed, being slowly overwhealmed.

 _Not more pressure!_

* * *

Outside the great castle that was built much like an elven home, was the Argetlam himself. Ahryrën was his home that he had built from ashes themselves, he treasured it, and it had taken over a decade to truly finish singing it out of the plants around him. Saphira to his side, he felt complete.

Eragon meditated in the silence of his beautiful valley, stretching his mind to the limits… He could feel as the young dwarf Kalilik show the Prince the egg. The prince was _her_ son, hers and the elf Iöst, her mate fifteen years ago. It was interesting watching him; he carried many traits of the Queen herself, raven colored hair and stunning green eyes.

Then the young Perseus touched the egg, and even from hundreds of leagues away, he could feel the connection. Like living fire was the understanding that pounded, yet the Elfling did not know it, he was still considered a child to his people. Eragon Shadeslayer had waited long for an elven rider to join his ranks, was this to be the first?

 _Come Perseus-Finiarel, I have awaited you._

* * *

 **Elven Language Translation**

 **Adurna — Water**

 **Atra du evarínya ono varda, Perseus- vodhr — May the stars watch over you, honored Perseus**

 **Ahrëroledîa — Riders Capitol**

 **Argetlam — Silver Hand**

 **Arucane — Endless Fire, Living Fire**

 **Arvàyt — Kalilik's golden dragon**

 **Ahryrën — Riders Capitol**

 **Draumr — Dream**

 **Ebrithil — Master**

 **Fricai — Friend**

 **Gedwëy — Shining**

 **Könungr — King**

 **Korrikâdu — Prince**

 **Krolíkia Dti Völdir's — Great Races Celebration**

 **Naina — Light**

 **Ono — You**

 **-Vär — female honorific, strong friend**

 **Wvërda Twakí — Great Lake**

 **Yestv — Name of elf who invented it**

 **Zar'roc — Misery**

 **Dwarf's Language**

 **Barzûl — Ill fate**

* * *

 **If you like this story, please tell me!**

 **— Jay**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Watcher  
**

Perseus watched carefully as Fírnen sniffed the seablue egg warily, and then snorted a small puff of smoke from his snout. Perseus took this as a sign of grudging admiration at his sired baby dragon. He went closer and sat on Fírnen forleg, before the dragon could protest, and started stroking him on the neck. Fírnen had been guarding the egg for the better part of the morning, it was only now that the giant beast has actually hunched next to its small innocence too feel and nose at it.

 _Greetings._ He spoke in his mind, his voice light and lilting filled ingeniously with only something Perseus could pull off.

The great dragon's voice was deep, resounding, _Good morning, young one_ , _elf child of my heart._

 _What do you think… of_ it _?_ Perseus asked his Mother's partner.

 _It is a small egg, I was nay that small._ He spoke warily, but a red emotion clouded his mind, one that Perseus caught. He looked sideways at the egg, longed to touch it just once. Feel the warmth that resounded from it…

He smiled, _You like it, yes? I can tell._

Fírnen growled, _Tread carefully, young one, I have no hesitation for throwing you off a high peak._

 _Yes Ebrithil…_ Perseus gulped, no doubt in his mind Fírnen would keep his oath.

Taking one last look at the egg, and the green dragon, Perseus swept out of the room, his silken robes fluttering as he gracefully ran out of Oromis's Hut, which had been accommodated to fit a growing dragon. The wind was strong and pulled on his silver cloak and hair, and as Perseus resumed the trail back to Tialdarí Hall, he noticed the clouds, grey and dreary. The air was crisp and cold; Perseus couldn't help but feel the shift in a urethral balance.

"Arya Dröttning!" He called in a surprisingly musical voice. "You called?" In fact his mother had called, unfortunately the young elf had ignored his Mother's call for the past twenty minutes. It was now he would get his punishment.

Arya twisted through several halls that were less known to Perseus, and he only got glimpses of his mother as she purposefully led him astray. Then she flat turned around and confronted him, an icy gleam in her eye that told more than a raised voice or a hand poised to strike. "Yes, I did call." She did not mention his tardiness, or rather his disobedience.

Arya motioned with a flick of her finger, and Perseus followed her into her room. He had been in his mother's room less than fingers on his hand, so he subtly took in details. She slept in a layered green leaved hammock, which wood that acted as support twisted into a vanity and chair. A small waterfall that made a rushing sound to one corner confused him, and even more so when he noticed what looked like coins the size of his palm stood still at the bottom of the catch basin. Several fairths decorated the walls; Perseus spotted one of his grandfather and grandmother, his father Iöst the Quick, and Fäolin. Perseus's eyes were drawn to another fairth that depicted a male elf that the Prince had never seen is his life, one that looked rougher and harder worn than the others.

Perseus gained back his attention to his mother as she slipped the lid off an elaborately carved oaken chest, taking out papyrus and a stylus, and began writing and sketching a most accurate map.

However, Perseus was still confused, and as his mother made no incline to begin conversation, he took matters into his own hands, prompting conversation — something the elves were quite bad at. "What shall you have me do? I am yours to command." He resisted the traditional greeting, feeling subjected, and in hope it would draw his mother's attention.

She studied her work momentarily, before training her highly luminous green eyes from which he had gotten his own, onto Perseus. She wasted no breath, and said no more than needed. Once again looking down at her creation, she began to speak, "You are to travel Ambassador in my place, to the farther Elven cities with Kalilik." She paused momentarily to look up at his reaction, when there was none, she continued after making a deft strike on the papyrus. "The clouds of war are forming, I must be at my throne and with my sword. You however are more expendable, my Prince, in one nights time you shall ride a steed of choice to Luthivíra, where you will meet up with Kalilik and from there on so forth."

"Is the Ceremony still to be held here today?" He asked, curious, but hurt, was work the only think his mother wished to speak to him about?

"Es." Arya told him, solemnly, "If it is to hatch here, Kalilik's plans will be void, and you will stay and complete training with Lord Fiamri."

There was an unspoken question, that hung in the air like a damp cloth human's wore for clothes, _What happens if no elf is to be chosen?_ But Perseus did not voice his concerns, and instead asked another that nagged his mind, "Where is Kalilik? Has she left hence?"

Arya whispered a spell below her breath; one that's usefulness and contribution evaded him, and without looking up, "She has left for Luthivíra this morning, she quite stubbornly refused an Elven mount, proudly saying her pony was faster and stronger. I sent her along earlier, knowing the unfortunate animal would never keep up with our mounts, because they are slaves, never to be seen as an equal." Arya finished with distaste.

Then in the time it took to blink, Arya was up and out of her chair, thrusting a tubed rough sheet of papyrus at him. "My maps are perhaps not as adept as a professional, but right now they are highly valued and in the hand of an evildoer would cause mayhem I wish nay to deal with. Use that to reach Luthivíra, they have strong magic to guard it, so useful spells uncrossed by you at this point have also been written down."

"Eka elrun ono," Perseus murmured thanks, knowing his mother would catch it. He felt slightly dejected with the fact Kalilik had already left (the young elf had none near his age) and with the fact that his mother had hardly spared him a glance during their entire conversation, and they didn't even talk on a regular basis. He wondered if all young elves felt as he, but they didn't have a work driven Queen with responsibilities for a mother. Or maybe it was just all in his head, elves weren't supposed to depend on their mothers' as weak human babies did, they were supposed to be strong.

His mother shut the door behind Perseus as he left, like a deft strike to his heart.

Perseus swept down the many steps down the Hall, many thoughts running through his head. He immediately headed towards the library, to immerse himself in reading of the tales of the Argetlam and his Partner Bjartskular.

 _""Farewell," Eragon whispered as he watched her and Fírnen fly back toward where Roran still stood upon the distant shore._

 _Then Eragon finally allowed the tears to spill from his eyes, and he clutched the railing of the ship and wept as he left behind all that he had ever known. Above, Saphira keened, and her grief mingled with his as they mourned what could never be._

 _In time, however, Eragon's heart slowed, and his tears dried, and a measure of peace stole over him as he gazed out at the empty plain. He wondered what strange things they might encounter within its wild reaches, and he pondered the life he and Saphira were to have—a life with the dragons and Riders._

We are not alone, little one, _said Saphira._

 _A smile crept across his face._

 _And the ship sailed onward, gliding serenely down the moonlit river toward the dark lands beyond."_

Perseus felt his own tears glide slowly down his ashen cheek, _You… You and I, we are not so different. You have been lost to us, and I lost to myself._ His tear slid down his angled chin onto the dusted bound scrolls. He hated how this ended, so desolate and without an absolute ending.

But that was the way of life. And at least Kalilik got to become a living legend; for she would forever be in the presence of the new.

Suddenly Perseus wanted this more than he'd ever wanted anything else: to help shape the world. But unless a dragon somehow found him worthy, he would never get to, never get a chance.

Suddenly a faint mind brushed against his, and immediately his walls were iron bound as he concentrated on quoting, _'Adu Ren Vya.'_

 _"In the late summer of autumn's fall, the Riders were both strong in numbers and in power. Perhaps this is attributed to the recent shift in balance that the Great Studiers have found. This magnetic shift in the polars, also attributed to the change in bright stars noticed in the astronomical towers…"_

The mind stayed outside his momentarily, as if curious, before with only one deft mental strike broke down Perseus's walls. The mind was greater than any other that he had ever felt, more powerful than Arya Dröttning's, more powerful than even Fírnen- Ebrithil, who always completely demolished him. It completely and utterly tore Perseus mind, in a way that left him defenseless and unable to form counter strike.

 _Please… Please,_ he cried, _Who are you to destroy the mind of an Elven Prince?_

 _I am the Watcher_ , it replied in an unusual voice, sifting through his memories in lightning speed _, I watch all. I am everything. I am the great Ebrithil._

Perseus fell to his knees in both awe and respect. "Ebrithil…" He murmured.

Then like a flash of a sword the pressure of a tidal wave was released, and a fleeting comment was said, _Atra du evarínya ono varda, Perseus- vodhr._

Perseus blinked, he couldn't quite remember what just happened, words resounded in his mind _._ He couldn't quite grasp at what had just happened. He was reading… And then what?

What happened?

The memory was speedily fading, and Perseus had no recollection of it at all, only the words, _I am the watcher._ But without knowledge and background, even those words slowly became lax of importance.

But the feeling in his stomach was unparalleled.

He left the Great Library, and rudely summoned Vanir with a flick. _I am in need of accompanying to distract my mind, care to spar?_

 _Of course… I shall add your skinned hide to my collection._

 _To be… Or not to be… We shall see._

* * *

The Celebration required every single eligible elf in Ellesméra to come and walk past the seablue egg. No elf could avoid this sacred ceremony, and none would. For the rewards of becoming a Rider were an ultimate bestow of respect, greater than any honor one could achieve on their own.

The Queen herself and her dragon, sat off to the side on a tree sung from Hawthorne and oak. Fírnen sat with his tail protectively around the serene Queen, he growled softly at any who looked their way. As one mind, souls and body connected, they watched carefully at the elves that passed. Ellesméra was no doubt the safest place in the entire world, but stranger things had happened, and the Queen would take no risk with egg, it meant too much to both Dragon and Rider. While both were confident that no elf would ever betray the monarchy, Arya felt no need to test the unproven theory.

 _Peace, partner of mine heart,_ Fírnen told her, sleepily, his voice a calm blanket to her restless spirit.

Arya smiled tersely, and watched with heavily lidded eyes as Alanna and Dusan passed. The two's blessing had starting to fade, as they had reached the age of about forty years, and regardless the fact they were still younger than most did not mean the duo and Perseus often found themselves in each others company.

Arya noticed with cool eyes, that while the egg rattled on the pedestal it lay upon; it did not hatch for either of the younger älfa. Ushers paraded many elves of surreal shapes and form around the egg, but not once did Arya find a spark in the iron bonds of fate or in the channels of magic that symbolized even the faintest emotion of endearment. She briefly wondered if the egg would hatch at all, but pushed the thought away.

Night was falling and stars like little openings in the aether shone above; the egg still had no one to claim as her own. Finally Arya watched as her son stepped up in line. Perseus was clad in deep sun orange russet robes, and crooked mail was strapped over that. By his triumphant gaze and barely hid elatedness, she could tell he'd finally beaten Vanir at the Dance of the Sword.

This time, Arya felt an unknown emotion. It was warm and lulling and fulfilling, like a thousand suns filled her heart with heat and passion. Perhaps it was pride as her only child stepped forward to his unknown fate. As her only child embraced who he was, and the Prince he was to become.

As her only sire entered the pavilion and stepped forward to touch a sea-blue egg that caused a living fire in his blood, and a sharp awakening which he had never ever felt in the entire world, before.

 **Elven Language Translation  
**

 **Adurna — Water**

 **Atra du evarínya ono varda, Perseus- vodhr — May the stars watch over you, honored Perseus**

 **Ahryrën — Riders Capitol**

 **Argetlam — Silver Hand**

 **Arucane — Endless Fire, Living Fire**

 **Arvàyt — Kalilik's golden dragon**

 **Bjartskular — Brightscales**

 **Draumr — Dream**

 **Ebrithil — Master**

 **Eka elrun ono — I thank you**

 **Fricai — Friend**

 **Gedwëy — Shining**

 **Könungr — King**

 **Korrikâdu — Prince**

 **Krolíkia Dti Völdir's — Great Races Celebration**

 **Naina — Light**

 **Ono — You**

 **-Vär — female honorific, strong friend**

 **Wvërda Twakí — Great Lake**

 **Yestv — Name of elf who invented it**

 **Zar'roc — Misery**

 **Dwarf's Language**

 **Barzûl — Ill fate**


End file.
